This Isn't Fair! Two Shot
by Mother PoM
Summary: Pripper two shot, OC included.
1. Chapter 1

Private didn't understand, he was under orders to clean the HQ until it was spotless, no food or sleep unless if Skipper said he could. Thing is, the younger didn't know what he did wrong! What was so bad with assisting Kowalski with his experiments? How was helping such a bad thing? Private was so tired, he felt like he could fall over.

"Geez Private, what did you do to get this sort of treatment?" A female sounded behind him.

"I..Was helping Kowalski."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"What are you doing soldier?!"

Private turned his gaze to look at his officer. "I was just..."

"Is it in you to slack off?"

"I-I wasn't-"

"You really get on my nerves."

Private winced. "But..."

"Just go to bed, the HQ would never get clean with you doing it anyway."

He wasn't even yelling at him but Private felt like he was just yelled at. The sharp words stung him hard, but he didn't cry. He just nodded and went to his bunk. SP slipped into the lab, guiltily lowering her ears.

~0~

"Yes! I beat you! I'm finally smartah than you!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes playfully. "That doesn't make you smarter." He teased.

Private pouted, "At least let me have a little fun."

"Oh I can see you're both having 'fun' alright." Private got off Kowalski as he heard the sharp voice. Skipper was glaring so darkly, his dark eyes looked almost black. It scared Private out of his wits.

"Is it in your routine to fu-ing annoy me?!"

Private winced, biting back a whimper. Well, next thing: he was running laps until he couldn't run anymore. His feet gave in, Private tried to push himself up but his vision spun. He fell forward with a thud. Private woke up in his bunk, no one was around. He sighed and repeatedly asked the question that always remained unanswered. "What did I do wrong?" As the days flew by, it got harder and harder to not cry. Helping Rico with lunch, he was banned from eating the rest of the day. It didn't really help his stomach.

Then...THAT DAY.

Happened.

It was the day, where the sweet penguin snapped. Private slapped Kowalski's flippers.

"Not the feathahs! Stop it Kowalski!" He whined.

Kowalski playfully nudged him. "Blame your feathers, they're begging to be messed up."

Suddenly Kowalski went quiet, Private turned his head to see, of course, Skipper glaring.

Both of their eyes widened as Skipper spoke. "I didn't let you on the team so you could mess around."

"Skipper, don't-" Kowalski shut up at the glare he got.

"Why do you think you live here idiot?"

Private was quiet.

"I might as well kick you off-"

"OH MY GOD! JUST STOP IT! I WAS JUST TALKING TO KOWALSKI! WHY IS THAT A REASON TO KICK ME OFF!?"

Skipper glared. "Soldier-"

"I nevah did anything wrong! Why do you do this?! WHY are you punishing me for interacting with people?! That's not slacking!" Private huffed angrily then walked STEAMING to the ladder.

"Stop soldier!"

The younger did stop and turn around but only for a moment. "I used to love you A-HOLE! But I've come to realize that I hate you!"

Then he was gone. Private didn't stop, don't even for the rainstorm that was above him. He felt so angry, so hurt. He glared at the park trees. He folded his flippers stubbornly.

"Private!"

The younger grumbled under his breath. Really?

"Private! Sound off!"

The small bird ignored the voice. He winced as his feet gave in, they felt cold and tired. Private covered his ears and curled into a ball. Maybe, he wouldn't be found. Something grabbed him and lifted him up. Private tried to squirm from the grip, but it was too strong plus he wasn't even on the ground.

"Stop being stubborn. Its not like you."

Private tried to glare at the owner of the voice but his eyes wasn't listening to his brain. He didn't even realize he was being carried somewhere. Until he felt a familiar hard block chair under him. Private lifted his flippers to his head. He kept his eyes to the floor. A heavy sigh left the figure in front of him.

"I'm sorry."

Private snapped his eyes up, surprised to hear such words from the tough commando.

"I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway. You didn't deserve it but I did it anyway."

"Then why!" Private hoped to be louder, but he sounded quiet.

"I just...Don't know how to deal with these kind of emotions. Especially jealous emotions."

"J-Jealous? Are..Are you saying...? That you love me?"

"W-Well yes...-"

Private somehow shot from the chair and wrapped his flippers around Skipper. "I love you too.." He whispered.

"...I thought you hated me."

"I..I'm sorry..I just felt so hurt..."

 **I'm only posting this for my Pripper Twin since she liked it and since I needed her view on how to finish it.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a quiet silence during the two.

Private gulped, "S-Skippah? Can you hold me?"

Skipper nodded slowly then held the younger close to him. Private could still feel the tense air around them.

"S-Skippah? Are you okay?"

The other sighed lowly, "I'm...I'm fine. I'm just, sorry."

"S-Skippah, its okay. You were just confused."

The leader sighed again. "How can it be okay? I was a jerk to you."

Private's beak quivered, "S-Skippah… Don't say that...It is okay… WE are okay…"

All Skipper did was sigh again, "But, you're shaking. And you stammer when you say my name."

Now it was Private's turn to sigh. _'Skipper's right…'_

"S-Skippah..I'm sorry…" He pulled away close to tears. "I...I should go…"

"Private...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that...I didn't want to confess to you like this…" Skipper sighed, "I wanted to make you happy, but all I've done is hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Skippah!" Private shouted with a angry look in his eyes. He started punching him in the stomach, surprising Skipper. "Don't say that!" The smaller screamed. He slowly stopped, sobbing. "I love you…"

Skipper hugged him close, "I love you too, but don't cry.."

"Skippah please don't blame yourself...Blame me.."

The other was taken back, "Private, I can't blame you. It wasn't even your fault."

Private sniffed, "You have to...I don't want you blaming yourself because of me...It's my fault."

Skipper hugged him closer if it was even possible. "No, it's not Private. You don't deserve to be blamed."

"Yes I do...I hurt you...I can't forgive myself…" Private cried softly, "It's all my fault...You shouldn't love me…"

Skipper narrowed his brow in confusion. "YOU hurt me? It's more like I hurt you. It's not your fault."

Private shoved Skipper away from him. "No! It's MY fault! And you know it!" He started sobbing again, "I'm so sorry...Please forgive me…"

"Private...It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." **(He punched his commander, he shoved him. Two wrong things actually.)**

"Skippah...We'll nevah forgive ourselves..But, YOU should. You didn't mean to hurt me. Please...Forgive me…"

Skipper sighed, "Alright. I forgive you," Even though he was still much confused.

Private smiled then hugged him.

"...You know, you have a strange way of solving problems."

Private just cutely smiled.


End file.
